Lookout I (RP)
Lookout I was the first series of the Lookout RP Universe. Beginning following a 250-year timeskip from Dragon Ball GT, it took place between Age 1040 and Age 1125. By far the longest, most expansive, and most active era of both the wiki and the RP universe, it consisted of countless characters, sagas, supervillains, and space wars. With profound effects on the entire multiverse, the eight decades Lookout I took place in were the most turbulent and dangerous in all of universal history. It all began the very first day of the wiki and ran through to its conclusion over three years later. That period saw the growth and evolution of the wiki, its users, and their role-playing skills. Overview In the 250 years after the conclusion of Dragon Ball GT in Age 790, the Z-Fighters became a legacy and profound changes occurred to Earth and surrounding space, many heralded by Goku Jr., including more galactic diplomacy and appreciation for Earth's past saviors. This was a relatively flourishing and peaceful time with few skirmishes worth mentioning. Around the Age 1040, a sudden surge of violence and villainous threats began to emerge across space. There just in time to meet them coalesced a large group of young but powerful and talented fighters from all corners of the universe, initially including Zion, Kuzon, and Ian, who one night gathered on Kami's Lookout. They became the Lookout Crew. The impending several decades of battling supervillains, toppling evil space regimes, and extensive constant training transformed these original warriors into not only martial arts grandmasters, but quite literally, the most powerful mortals in the entire universe--and they never stopped there. Alongside these long careers, many bore children, then followed by grandchildren, who themselves made very unique additions to the crew. At its peak, the crew consisted of over 100 warriors, mages, scientists, and masters, and had explored the deepest depths of ancient existential knowledge. As the Lookout Crew grew older, stronger, and became involved with science, business, and space politics, their own space empires, kingdoms, and businesses grew to prosper and conquer the universe. Many had entire clans of descendants following in their footsteps. Many had perished or gone mad as well. By the time of the twelve-year-long Great Universal Revolution, initiated by the billion-year-old Eldreyn race who feared their growing power would soon overcome theirs, the Lookout Crew had long traveled the entirety of the multiverse with power so incomprehensible that mere blinking could destroy numerous galaxies. The revolution was a multiversal showdown that not only tested their abilities, strength, and smarts, but that of their superempires as well. With the defeat of Ninthalor, rebirth of existence, and resetting of the universal power scale, the Lookout Crew finally disbanded, having truly built their pillar in history. Arcs *Many lost and forgotten *'Super Cell Saga' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = August 30th-September 23rd 2012 *'Gods of Death Saga' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = December 28th, 2012 *'Reaper Saga' **User Author = ParadoxSpiral **Date(s) = Early 2013 *'New Hell Saga' **User Author = ParadoxSpiral **Date(s) = May 3rd, 2013 *'Lord Kuzon Saga' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = May 17th, 2013 *'Dragon Orbs Saga' **User Author = Imperial Wyrm **Date(s) = May 19/20th, 2013 *[[Smither Saga|'Smither Saga']] **User Author = Imperial Wyrm **Date(s) = July 2013 *'The Universal War Saga' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = September 21st, 2013 *'Lookout Halloween Tournament' (failure) **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = October 2013 *'Magmus Saga' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = December 20th, 2013 *'Analessa's Disgraceful Desires (Open RP)' ** User Author = Arishok Frieza ** Date(s) = January 6th, 2014 * The Holy Apocalypse Arc ** '''User Author = '''TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = February 2nd, 2014 * The Lux Crystallum Saga ** '''User Author = '''Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 ** Date(s) = March 31st, 2014 * The Annihilation of the Lookout Crew Saga/ The Days of Future Past ** '''User Author = '''Geti186 / Techno Bacon ** Date(s) = March 31st, 2014 * Ma-Ryu: Dragon of Ice ** User Author = Imperial Wyrm ** Date(s) = April 6th, 2014 *'Android Clone Saga' **User Author = TheDragonsArisen **Date(s) = April 16th, 2014 *'The Saiyabots Arc' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = April 22/24th, 2014+ *'LookoutCup! 1071' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = May-July 2014 *'Illuminaire Arc' **User Author = St. Lucifer **Date(s) = June 29th, 2014 *'Hillbillies' **User Author = XxGodZerxesxX **Date(s) = June-September 2014 *'The Jashin Saga' **User Author = Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 **Date(s) = July 1st 2014, September 2015 *[[The Return of Carnus arc|'The Return of Carnus Arc']] **User Author = Imperial Wyrm **Date(s) = October 12 2014 *[[Lookout Halloween Turkey Tournament|'Lookout Halloween Turkey Tournament']] **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = October-November 2014 * The Herulean War ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! '''+ '''Imperial Wyrm ** Date(s) = October 25 2014 - May 1 2015 * Insanity Unheard '''(Kuro Arc) ** User Author = '''TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = early 2015 * LookoutCup! 1105 ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = June 2015 * Dimensional Nihility Saga ** User Author = Abbadon the Chaos King ** Date(s) = September 7 2015 * [[Super Android Arc|'Super Android Arc']] ** User Author = XxGodZerxesxX ** Date(s) = September 2015 * The Great Universal Revolution ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = September 22 - December 30 2015 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Policy Category:Lookout I/II